Cabara (Z version)
Backstory During the 10 years of relative peace our heroes earned after the Apocalypse shenanigans, their children grew up into capable young heroes. The half flexibian, half mobian child, Cabara, is more cheerful and easy-going than his Rebel counterpart; having adopted his old man's free spirit, he has become pretty famous in his own right. The Blue Beam, that's what folks have come to call him, is a rising star and is proudly following in the footsteps his heroic father; though he has also trained with Shadow, Knuckles and Tails, he hasn't been doing it as long as his future self. Among his many accomplishments, he has even overcome Eggman's plans once or twice; though the new generation seems ready for anything, an old enemy will once again rise to test their resolve. Personality Unlike his older counterpart from the Rebel timeline, this Cabara is more of a free spirit like his parents before him; inheriting his father's quick wit and his mother's imaginative mind, he can be as smart as he is fast. His kind and caring nature helps when he's making friends and saving lives with his old man; but much like his alternate timeline counterpart, he can be angered fairly easily. Especially if one is foolish enough to threaten or hurt his little sister. Relationships Sonic & Mira While Cabara loves and respects his parents, being the son of a legendary hero and a princess from two totally different worlds can be very intimidating; he constantly feels as though an insurmountable bar has been set for him to reach, and failing would not only disgrace him but his family too. Breezie Cabara's little sister whom he loves and cherishes with all his heart; they spend long hours playing and talking to each other. Cabara has even gone so far as to teach her the moves he learned from their father, and woe be to the poor, unfortunate soul who dares harm her. Jewel Cabara has a little crush on the Echidna-bat, and struggles to talk to her because of it. Boxer His best friend, and the younger brother of Jewel, Cabara often asks him for advice about how to be more confident about talking to her; and while he isn't totally against his best friend dating his sister, as that's likely the reason why, he's not in a big rush to help. Shadow The only hedgehog he finds cooler than his dad. Sarah After meeting her, he helps rescue her father, and over time they've become good friends. Eggman Ro-butt-nik...'nough said. Powers and Abilities Supernatural Condition Though his strength and speed are nowhere near the caliber of his Rebel timeline counterpart, his training with the likes of Sonic and Knuckles have made him very strong and very fast. In terms of strength, Cabara rivals Boxer's who can cause earthquakes with a punch and he can take a beating from emerald empowered individuals. While he's not as fast as his parents, he is still able to move at lightspeed. His stamina, is virtually inexhaustible. He can use tornado attacks, the Homing Attack, Spin Dash, and other high speed spin attacks. He can infuse his spin dash with chaos energy for a Chaos Spin Dash; so powerful it can cut through the fabric of time and space. Chaos Energy Manipulation With his connection to the Chaos Force, Cabara can control chaos energy for a variety of effects like projecting energy blasts and constructs, manipulating space-time, augmenting physical capabilities, and more. He can use Chaos Control as well as Chaos Shield; his CEL is 3. Elasticity Cabara can stretch various parts of his body to incredible lengths, and reshape them into different forms like whips and hammers. Flight Cabara can generate wind currents to create lift and move through the air. Combat Proficiency He is quite proficient in unarmed combat. Training with his dad he has adopted his quick battle style and learned some basic forms of hand-to-hand combat. While still a work in progress he is a pretty capable fighter, and with his youthful creativity he is getting much better. Trivia * similar to how Sonic is referred to as the Blue Blur, Cabara is referred to as the Cyan Beam * some other nicknames for him include: Cabbage Patch, Cabby Gallery Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Hedgehogs Category:Aliens Category:Good Category:Chaos Abilities Category:Mobians